diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online Timeline
Timeline * September 7th - Greg Starts writing in his Journal. * September 8th - Greg says that Rodrick tricked him into thinking it was his first day of School. * September 9th - Manny is introduced * September 10th - Cheese Touch is introduced * September 11th - Rowley is introduced * September 12th - Frank plans to send Greg to Bishop Garrigan. * September 13th - Greg explains every morning, he has to make Manny breakfast. * September 14th - At school and at lunch, Albert Sandy told everyone that he has a TV and a DVD player and some cool stuff in his room, and his parents bought him that items. * September 15th - Manny has a tantrum because the milk was first, then the cereal on his bowl. * September 16th - Bryce Anderson is introduced. * September 17th - Frank has a Civil War Battlefield. * September 18th - Greg watched cartoons on TV. * September 19th - Greg and Rowley have a sleepover, * September 20th - Greg talks about Twisted Wizard and Collin Lee is introduced. * September 21th - Greg talks about Herbie Reamer. * September 22th - Greg tries to wash Mom's car, but he accidently used Brillo. * September 23th - Greg's punishment was that he had to clean the basement. * September 24th - Greg tries to be careful not to break a honesty streak. * September 25th - Susan tries to trick Greg to lie. * September 26th - Greg goes to church, and Ben Fielders is introduced. * September 27th - Jimmy Jury is introduced. * September 28th - Greg watches a TV show. * September 29th - Greg makes Jerome The Man With Incredibly Red Lips * September 30th - Greg makes The Boy Who's Family Thinks He's A Dog * October 1st - Greg goes to soccer. * October 2nd - Frank got a R rated movie and watched it. * October 3rd - Susan throws Gramma's tabloids in the trash can. * October 4th - Frank always wake up Greg early every day. * October 5th - Greg is mad at Rodrick for not doing the dishes. * October 6th - Greg wants to name his soccer team the "Twisted Wizards". * October 7th - Greg's Walkman is destroyed by Manny. * October 8th - Greg says that at his school, student elections are coming up. * October 9th - Greg's soccer team beat Green Thunder. * October 10th - Piper Matthews and her family is introduced. * October 11th - Greg's school is cancelled because it's Columbus Day. * October 12th - Manny calls Greg a "Pootie". * October 13th - Greg makes his fabrication posters about Marty Porter. * October 14th - Greg got rid of Manny's tinfoil ball in the toilet because Rowley sat on it, bawling. * October 15th - Greg thinks that student election meetings are during recess and the attending people are nerds. * October 16th - Greg says that this summer, Rodrick started a band. * October 17th - Greg calls Manny a "Pootie". * October 18th - Greg has to say sorry to Manny. * October 19th - Greg says that a kid is copying off him during tests recently. * October 20th - Greg says that he did not win Treasurer. * October 21th - Greg says that last night, Bryce Anderson and his friends made a dining place for the adults in the neighborhood. * October 22th - Manny drew a picture of yelling people and a crying one. * October 23th - Greg and his friends at soccer was busy playing Game Boys with a link cable. * October 24th - Greg knew that if he wanted his own TV, he has to make a haunted house. However, it failed. * October 25th - Rowley got grounded from the whole haunted house mess. * October 26th - Rodrick decides to not go college because he thinks his bandmates are going to make it big. * October 27th - Greg says that today is Manny's first day of kindergarten. * October 28th - Greg and Rowley tried to be on TV, but it failed. * October 29th - Susan takes Greg and Rowley to the haunted house that was made in Crossland High. * October 30th - Greg says that he does not have any costumes, but Rowley does. * October 31th - Greg and Rowley go trick-or-treating with Manny and Dad, which Greg and Rowley met some teens. * November 1st - Greg says that he has a test the next day, and if he passes, he will have Pizza Hut for dinner. * November 2nd - Patty Farrell made Greg fail the test. * November 3rd - Greg wrote that he wishes he had a glass eye so he can cheat and pull pranks. * November 4th - Greg and Rodrick had to rake the leaves in Grandma's backyard. Category:Timeline Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Working